Vergangenheit
by Amuuba
Summary: Hubungan antara masa lalu, kini, dan masa depan pasti ada bukan? Tapi mengapa hal aneh ini terjadi padaku!/Sakura hanyalah mahasiswi biasa. Namun kehidupannya berubah sejak ia terlempar ke zaman lain. Lantas bagaimana kehidupan Sakura di sana? Adakah kisah percintaan di kehidupannya?/SasuSakuIta and other/AU,OOC/Romance, Drama, Fantasy/Read and Review


.

 **Vergangenheit**

.

.

 **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

Story by **Aoire Kim**

.

Rate **T+** because mengandung perkataan kasar

.

Genre **Romance, Drama**

.

AU, MissTypo, abal, OOC, EYD tidak tepat

.

.

 **R** n **R**

.

.

 _Hubungan antara masa lalu, kini, dan masa depan pasti ada bukan? Tapi mengapa hal aneh ini terjadi padaku?!_

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1 : (Not) A Beginning**

.

.

Happy reading! Hope y'all like it ^^

.

.

Seperti biasa jalanan Kota Tokyo yang tak pernah lengang. Jalanan dipenuhi kendaraan pribadi maupun kendaraan umum. Trotoar pun tak mau kalah dengan ramainya pejalan kaki. Diantara puluhan atau mungkin ratusan orang yang berjalan kaki di trotoar, nampak sebuah kepala yang bersurai unik.

Dapat dilihat bahwa pemilik kepala itu adalah gadis berusia 20 tahun. Rambutnya yang _soft pink_ sebahu bergoyang-goyang seirama dengan langkahnya. Sepasang manik _emerald_ yang nampak bersinar dibawah sinar matahari, hidung mungil yang mancung, pipinya yang _chubby_ juga bibir _cherry_ nya yang tipis. Gadis itu memakai kaos _baseball_ dan _tight pants_ berwarna hitam yang dipadukan dengan sepatu _adidas_ putih-biru. _Casual_ namun manis, itulah kesan yang dapat kau lihat dari gadis itu.

Gadis itu nampak memasuki sebuah toko bunga diantara sekian banyaknya toko di pinggir jalan itu. Pintu toko yang dibuka selaras dengan suara bel yang berbunyi sebagai tanda adanya pelanggan. Ia melihat seorang gadis berparas _barbie_ sedang merangkai buket bunga mawar. Gadis bak _barbie_ itu berambut _blonde_ dan bermanik _aquamarine_. Ia adalah Ino Yamanaka, sahabatnya sejak dalam kandungan.

"Selamat da-ahh _Forehead_ sayangku," Ino bangkit dari duduknya dan menerjang gadis itu ke pelukan maut. Gadis itu, Sakura Haruno, yang sesak karena pelukan Ino secara refleks memukul pundaknya. Ino yang menyadari _bestie_ nya kesesakan karena dia, mulai melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sialan kau, _Pig_. Kau ingin membunuhku."

Ino yang mendengar ucapan Sakura hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Oh ya, Saku, apa kau berminat _camping_ dengan klub pecinta alam 2 hari lagi? Disana ada banyak senior yang tampan lho. Seperti Utakata-senpai misalnya. Bukankah kau juga _naksir_ dengan dia?"

"Berhentilah mencari cowok tampan, _Pig._ Mau kau kemanakan si Pucat itu? Lagi pula aku hanya _**naksir**_ bukan jatuh cinta pada Utakata-senpai," kata Sakura menekankan.

"Cowok tampan hanya untuk penyegaran mata, tapi Sai-kun tetap di hatiku." Sakura yang mendengar ini hanya berpura-pura mual.

"Jadi kau benar berminat atau tidak? Jika kau mau, aku akan berbicara dengan Tenten kalau kita ingin ikut _camping_ dengan mereka."

Sakura terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Memang kalau klub pecinta alam sering menawarkan kepada orang-orang di luar klub untuk _hiking_ atau _camping_ seperti saat ini. Sakura sebenarnya malas untuk pergi ke kegiatan semacam itu. Tapi jika Ino pergi sendirian, ia selalu merasa cemas menunggunya. Di sana juga ada Utakata-senpai yang menjadi senior idaman semua mahasiswa diangkatannya.

'Lumayan ada _moodboster_ saat _camping_ ,' batin Sakura.

"Terserah kau saja _, Pig_. Toh tanpa persetujuanku, kau pasti tetap ikut."

"Yeay. Luv you, Jidat!" teriak Ino sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Aku akan memberi tahu Tenten tentang hal ini," kata Ino sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan duduk di kursi dan mengutak-atik sebuah rangkaian mawar merah yang ada di meja. Ia memang sering membantu Ino dalam urusan bisnis keluarganya. Terkadang ia merasa kasihan kepada Ino yang sering lembur mengerjakan pesanan sendirian. Karena hal itu ia memutuskan membantu Ino jika sedang berkunjung di tokonya seperti saat ini.

Dari sudut mata Sakura, ia melihat Ino yang berjalan menghampiri meja yang ia tempati dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura. Sakura dapat merasakan bahwa Ino yang sedang menatapnya dengan _intens_.

"Hey, _Pig_ , berhentilah menatapku seperti itu atau akan kucakar wajahmu. Hentikan tatapan menjijikkanmu itu," kata Sakura tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rangkaian mawarnya.

"Dasar kau ini. Kau itu imut tapi perkataanmu benar-benar tidak bisa disaring. Tenang saja, aku hanya berpikir betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki sahabat sepertimu. Kau benar-benar sahabat yang sulit ditemukan, Jidat."

Selama beberapa detik Sakura terhenti dari kegiatannya. Hanya selang waktu 3 detik, ia kembali meneruskan kegiatannya.

"Ucapanmu membuatku geli. Memangnya dari dulu kau belum menganggapku sahabat? Heh, aku memang orang yang sangat _limited edition_ kau tahu. Jika kau tidak denganku bagaimana, hm?"

"Tak hanya sadis, kau rupanya narsis. Oh tuhan, kenapa aku betah denganmu?" Ino hanya mencibir kelakuan Sakura yang _over do_.

Tanpa diucapkan melalui kata-kata, persahabatan mereka lebih erat dari apapun. Mereka saling menyayangi dan melindungi satu sama lain.

"Oh ya, setelah ini kau harus temani aku _shopping_ di _mall_ , okay?" kata Ino.

"Sekarang saja. Rangkaian ini sudah kuselesaikan," ujar Sakura sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Oke. Ayo pergi!" teriak Ino sambil menyeret Sakura.

.

.

Langit Tokyo yang awalnya berwarna biru cerah telah berganti warna menjadi jingga. Sore ini banyak orang yang menghabiskan waktu mereka di taman Kota Tokyo. Entah hanya berduaan, bermain, hanya duduk-duduk, atau kegiatan lainnya. Dapat dilihat Ino dan Sakura berjalan beriringan di taman kota itu. Keduanya nampak membawa tas belanjaan mereka di kedua tangan. Ralat bukan tas belanjaan mereka, hanya tas belanjaan Ino yang ada di kedua tangan gadis itu.

"Kau benar-benar maniak belanja. Tak kusangka kelakuanmu tetap sama setiap memasuki _mall,_ " keluh Sakura yang membawa sebagian tas belanja Ino.

"Hm? Memang kelakuanku seperti apa?" tanya Ino dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Tak usah berpura-pura polos, _Pig_. Kau selalu seperti orang kebakaran jenggot jika memasuki _mall_."

Mendengar itu Ino hanya tertawa. Memang kelakuannya sebagai _shoppaholic_ tidak bisa hilang begitu saja. Sekali dia memasuki _mall_ , dia akan menjelajahi _mall_ hingga ke sudut-sudutnya. Dan entah kenapa, Ino tidak pernah merasa letih sedikitpun setelah berbelanja. Sedangkan Sakura hanya sering menemaninya. Ia hanya akan belanja jika ia benar-benar membutuhkannya. Terkadang Sakura juga membawakan belanjaan Ino, seperti saat ini.

"Hahaha, kau seperti baru mengenalku saja, _Forehead_. Akan kutraktir kau es krim setelah ini."

"Hmph, aku akan menguras isi dompetmu, _Pig_."

Kedua gadis itu mengisi perjalanan mereka dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan. Gosip dari Ino lebih mendominasi topik obrolan mereka, karena Ino merupakan 'Ratu Gosip' di Tokyo University, kampus mereka. Informasi entah dalam bentuk apapun dapat mencapai telinga Ino. Makanya Sakura tak perlu repot-repot mencari tahu informasi seputar kampus mereka karena sudah ada Ino di sampingnya.

Tiba-tiba perjalanan mereka terhenti oleh sesosok pria yang menjulang tinggi. Pria itu berkulit pucat dan berambut klimis sewarna eboni. Manik onyxnya menatap Ino dengan senyum palsu menghiasi wajahnya. Dia adalah Sai Shimura, kekasih Ino.

"Hello, my Princess." Sai meraih telapak tangan Ino dan mencium punggung tangannya. Perlakuan Sai tidak terhenti sampai situ. Ia langsung mencium Ino. Lama. Sangat lama.

"Ehem." Sakura berdeham cukup keras untuk menyadarkan kedua sejoli yang tak tahu malu ini.

Tersadar oleh deheman Sakura, kedua insan ini menghentikan _kissing scene_ mereka di taman. Di taman saudara-saudara. Kemudian Sai mengarahkan pandangannya ke Sakura.

"Oh hai, Jelek. Kau tidak berubah banyak. Masih jelek seperti biasanya." Sai tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Sontak Sakura merasa kesal dengan Sai. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka waktu SMA, Sai selalu memanggilnya ‒Sakura‒ dengan sebutan 'Jelek'. Entah apa alasan Sai memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan itu.

Sakura yang mudah meledak-ledak dan Sai yang selalu berbicara tanpa difilter. Sungguh, kedua orang ini dapat menimbulkan perang yang dahsyat bila bertemu.

"Hey, Zombie Pucat, mau kujahit mulut sialanmu itu?!" Sakura saat ini sedang menahan emosinya yang akan meledak seperti _volcano_.

"Kau kan gorila bar-bar, mana mungkin kau bisa menjahit," ujar Sai tersenyum hingga menyipitkan matanya.

Habislah kesabaran Sakura. Walau dia sudah beranjak dewasa, kelakuan mudah emosinya sulit dikurangi. Apalagi saat dia bertemu dengan Sai seperti saat ini.

"APA KAU BILANG! KEMARI KAU PUCAT SIALAN!"

Sakura hampir saja menonjok wajah Sai jika dia tidak ditahan oleh Ino. Sai hanya menatap mereka berdua datar seolah-olah ini bukan kesalahannya.

"Sudah, Jidat. Tenangkan dirimu. Lebih baik sekarang kau pulang dan beristirahat. Aku akan pulang dengan Sai-kun saja," kata Ino sambil melepas pegangannya dari Sakura.

Belanjaan Ino yang tergeletak di trotoar sudah berpindah tangan ke Sai. Ino kemudian menghampiri kekashnya dan mengamitkan lengannya di lengan Sai.

" _Jaa ne,_ Saku! Traktirannya besok saja ya! Makasih untuk tenagamu, muach." Ino memberi _kiss bye_ ke Sakura dan hanya diberi tatapan 'geli' oleh Sakura.

Akhirnya pasangan kekasih itu pergi dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Sakura langsung berbalik dan pulang ke apartemennya.

.

.

Sakura membuka pintu apartemen nomor 328 miliknya. Kegelapan menyambut indra pengelihatannya begitu ia memasuki apartemen. Tangannya meraba-raba dinding mencari saklar. Kegelapan yang ada di sekitar Sakura berubah menjadi terang begitu ia menekan saklar.

" _Tadaima._ "

Hening. Tak ada sahutan yang membalas salam darinya. Tentu saja tidak ada, jika ada sahutan maka ia langsung mengangkat kaki dari apartemen ini.

Sakura memang tinggal sendirian di apartemen sederhana ini. Kedua orang tuanya sudah tiada beberapa tahun lalu. Sebelum Sakura kuliah, ia tinggal bersama nenek dan bibinya di Hokkaido. Akhirnya ketika Sakura diterima di Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Tokyo, ia memutuskan untuk tinggal sendirian di Tokyo karena bibinya harus menemani neneknya di Hokkaido.

Selama kuliah, separuh dari biaya hidup Sakura berasal dari warisan kedua orang tuanya. Separuhnya lagi dibiayai oleh Sakura sendiri menggunakan hasil kerja part timenya di sebuah cafe. Sedangkan biaya kuliah Sakura full beasiswa dari kampus karena ia merupakan mahasiswa berprestasi. Sekian.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Lelah, itu yang ia rasakan. Bagaimana tidak, kalian tahu sendiri kan kegiatannya bersama Ino tadi siang? Berputar mengelilingi _mall_ tentu saja melelahkan. Apalagi ia membawakan belanjaan Ino yang _bejibun_. Ingin rasanya tidur, tapi Sakura menganut ajaran 'harus bersih sebelum tidur.' Dengan langkah berat, Sakura bangkit dan menyeret kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

15 menit kemudian, Sakura keluar dengan asap mengepul keluar dari kamar mandinya. Sakura menggunakan piyama hijau kesukaannya dengan sebuah handuk kecil yang mengalung di leher jenjangnya.

"Huahh, segarnya mandi!" ujar Sakura sambil mengeringkan ujung rambutnya.

Tanpa babibu, Sakura melemparkan tubuhnya keatas tempat tidur. Tindakan ini menyebabkan kasur yang ia tempati bergoyang. Karena Sakura kelelahan, detik itu juga ia tertidur menuju alam mimpi. Tanpa menyadari sebuah bayangan yang memperhatikannya dari luar jendela yang tak tertutup korden.

.

.

 _darling.._

 _do you dare to forget me?_

 _to forget our past?_

 _._

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

Halo!

Perkenalkan saya Aoire Kim, amatiran yang mencoba membuat karya saya sendiri. Mohon dimaklumi kalau cerita tidah _ngeh_. Uhuk- pakai bahasa informal saja ya. Jadi aku adalah amatiran penulis tapi pro dalam silent reader (Jangan ditiru). Hehe.

 _Vergangenheit_ adalah karya pertama yang kusebarkan (dan yang pertama jadi). Biasanya aku hanya membuat cerita tanpa merampungkannya karena aku tipe yang mudah _stuck_ saat menulis cerita.

Inspirasi _Vergangenheit_ berasal dari beberapa tontonan yang aku tonton. Jadi mungkin jalan ceritanya mirip dengan A/B/C/Z. Jadi mohon maklum, itu hanya **inspirasi** bukan **plagiat**. Kata _Vergangenheit_ dari bahasa Jerman, artinya past atau masa lalu. Dan aku adalah **Sakura centric** , tapi lebih ke **SasuSaku**. Disini **mungkin** banyak chara cowok yang jadi pemeran, entah pemeran utama atau pembantu.

Untuk sekarang curcolku baru sedikit. Mungkin episode kedepannya lebih banyak curcolanku. Muehehe. Oh ya, kritik dan saran akan kuterima dengan hati. Flame boleh tetapi dengan syarat menggunakan bahasa yang enak didengar. Sekian dan terima kasih!

 **Lots of Love**

 **AOIRE KIM (•ᴥ•)**

.

.

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
